Chance Perez
}} | family = Albert Perez Shawnee Perez Aspen Perez Presley Perez Brooklyn Smith | twitter = @chanceperez | instagram = @chance | facebook = OfficialChancePerez | snapchat = chanceperezz | gallery = yes}} Chance Nickolas Perez (born November 10, 1997) is an American singer-songwriter, model, and musician. He is presently affiliated with the boy band, In Real Life. Raised in California, Chance has harbored a deep passion for music since he was a child. He was inspired by his father, a musician himself, whom Chance lost when he was only eight years old. He has cited his father to be his greatest inspiration. Early Life Chance Perez was born on November 10, 1997 to Shawne Lanee Perez (née Brown) and Albert Louie Perez Jr. He has two sisters: Aspen Kaye Perez (born January 4, 1995) and Presley Kaye Perez (born February 25, 2002). They lived in a small apartment when Chance was growing up, and his father would sing to him and his sister.Boy Band Cast: Chance Perez When he was eight years old, his father died from kidney cancer and the family faced several difficulties. His mother raised him and his sisters by herself. Career 2014-16: The Boyband Project and America's Got Talent Chance was in a band from 2014-2015 called The Boyband Project with four other members: Jordan Perez, Aaron Pierce, Tyler Reardon and Colton Stevens. He was still in his teens at that time, earning his GED after his sophomore year.In Real Life. Summerfest. Retrieved 2018. They covered several songs, including Ed Sheeran's "Give Me Love", which was posted on YouTube (July 2014) and released a original single titled "Janet Jackson"."The Boy Band Project". NewWest Press. April 17, 2015. After the birth of his daughter, Chance quit the band and became a certified emergency medical technician to eventually work as a firefighter. Later in 2016, Chance Perez formed the band, "The WVKE", with Jordan Perez and Tyler Reardon. They appeared as contestants in the season 11 of NBC’s America's Got Talent. In the audition phase, they were buzzed by the judges Howie Mandel and Heidi Klum but received criticism from Simon Cowell, which ultimately led to their elimination. 2017-present: In Real Life In 2017, Chance auditioned for ABC's Boy Band, a new music competition show produced by Matador Content. Back then his choir director suggested for him to appear in an episode of the Steve Harvey show as a backup singer. There, he was approached by one of the casting agents of Boy Band and at first declined, but was convinced by his friends and family.Mastrogiannis, Nicole. "INTERVIEW: In Real Life on Becoming America's New Boy Band & More". October 5, 2017.Colleen Broomall (October 2019). "Exclusive IRL All-Access". Retrieved October 8, 2019. He sang Queen's "Somebody to Love" and immediately caught the attention of the three judges, Backstreet Boys' Nick Carter, the Spice Girls' Emma Bunton and Timbaland. Like fellow bandmate Brady Tutton, he was never put up for elimination. He, along with Brady Tutton, Andrew Ramos, Sergio Calderon, an Conor Smith, were announced the winners and signed with Hollywood Records as In Real Life. On January 26, 2019, Major Model Management announced over their Instagram account of representing Chance Perez, which he responded, "So happy to say that I'm being represented by @majormodelsny Never done this before, but I'm excited for what's to come! Thank you for giving me the opportunity."@Major Model (January 26, 2019). "Happy to Announce we are now representing..."). Retrieved January 29, 2019 — via Instagram. Music Style and Influences Chance has cited the Jackson 5 to be his musical influence along with Ed Sheeran, Justin Timberlake, and Jon Bellion. His father was his greatest inspiration to start singing. Filmography Television Personal Life Chance attended and graduated from Los Alamitos High School. He admitted he fell asleep during most classes.Chance Perez (May 29, 2014). (Tweet). Graduating high school early, he was not able to receive a class ring, so his mother gave him his father's blue class ring. Relationships Emma Smith :Main article: Emma Smith "There was troubles, you know, in our relationship with my daughter's mom. I was thinking my heart - I didn't know what to do differently, because you know, we were young. When we split I didn't really let myself feel anything, and... I just kind of accepted that it happened, and it took me two months to even try to do anything about it. And by that time it was too late. You know, I just kind of blocked that out.""Chance Perez Talks about his Past - Clip" | Boy Band. June 29, 2017. Chance dated a girl named Emma Smith during high school. He was 17 and Emma was 16 at the time when she became pregnant. She later gave birth to their daughter, whom they named Brooklyn Louise Smith (born July 10, 2015). After that, the priorities in Chance's life began to change. Chance has 50% custody of Brooklyn and has a close relationship with Brooklyn's mother even though they are not together.Meet Chance Perez | Boy Band. June 22, 2017. Lili Phillips :Main article: Lili Phillips Sometime from December 2017 to March 2018, Chance Perez dated Lili Phillips. There has been a negative reaction among fans during the period, to the point that Chance publicly went on his Instagram and stated, "I love being an artist. I love being a father. I love making music, performing and meeting you guys. But this drama needs to stop ... Our personal lives should remain that unless we feel comfortable enough to share with you, which at the moment, is a scary thing to do." The two mutually broke up in mid-March on good terms, and later in May 2018, Lili started dating photographer August Reinhardt. Quotes * "Hi, I'm Chance Perez. And my perfect date will depend on what you would like. What your interests are. What you appreciate; and I will appreciate you while taking you the places you love."Justine Magazine: "Get to Know the "Boy Band" Top 8 Finalists! They Talk Dates, Food & More!". August 23, 2017. * "If you drink hair spray, it's good for you." * Brooke Morrison: "If two vegans argue, is it still considered beef?" Chance: "No, it's gotta be really rough tofu or something.""Q&A with Chance Perez on IG Live". January 25, 2019. * "My favorite princess? Mulan, she saved China. I mean, Snow White is cool and all, she's the fairest in the land, good for her, but Mulan saved China. So... beat that."Chance Perez (February 14, 2019). Instagram livestream. Retrieved February 16, 2019 — via Instagram. Trivia ★ His height is 5'10. ★ Over an Instagram livestream, Chance revealed his name would have been "Jet". ★ His favorite food is sushi. ★ His favorite ice cream is strawberry. ★ His favorite meal is the meal after the gym. ★ His favorite school subjects are P.E. and Show Choir. ★ His biggest fear is spiders — he is allergic to them, being bitten by them twice. ★ His prized possession is his dad's class ring. ★ His stage name is "Johnny Freedom" and had a Snapchat account called "johnnyohm".Chance Perez (July 18, 2017). "Stage name "Johnny Freedom"...". Retrieved 2018 — via Instagram. Tattoos He has six known tattoos: A rose tattoo with the letter 'B' and the birthdate both for his daughter, a microphone and flower for his father, the moon and poppy for his grandmother, and one that his mother wrote, which says: "In the hands of God." The last one is a dove, which he said was for himself, representing positivity. RoseTattoo.jpeg|'Roses and spade with the letter "B" in the middle' on his bicep. November 9, 2014Chance Perez (November 9, 2014). (Tweet). MicrophoneandFlowersTattoo.jpeg|'Flower and microphone' on his left arm. December 6, 2014Chance Perez (December 6, 2014). (Tweet). Brooklyn’sBirthdayTattoo.jpeg|'Birth date of his daughter, Brooklyn' below his collarbone. November 16, 2015 Chance Perez (November 16, 2015). (Tweet). MoonandPoppyTattoo.jpeg|'The moon and poppy, for his grandmother Karen Brown, which were her two favorite things' on his shoulder. November 6, 2016 Chance Perez (November 6, 2016). (Tweet). InTheHandsofGodTattoo.jpeg|'In his mother's handwriting, "In the hands of God"' on his right forearm. May 29, 2018 Chance Perez (May 29, 2018). "My mom has always been there for me...". Retrieved May 31, 2019 — via Instagram. DoveTattoo.jpeg|'A dove. For himself, a reminder of positivity' on his chest. Date Unknown Gallery :Main article: Chance Perez/Gallery References Category:People Category:America's Got Talent contestants Category:Boy Band contestants Category:In Real Life Category:Models Category:Musicians Category:Singers Category:Songwriters